This project explores the ability of psychiatrists and others in differentiating actors simulating schizophrenia from schizophrenic patients, using a 30 minute interview. The initial stage of the project has been completed. Twenty-seven subjects (15 "actors" and 12 patients) were interviewed by an NIMH psychiatrist, and he identified 24 of the 27 subjects correctly. Videotapes were made of the interviews and segments of the tapes have been shown to audiences composed of psychiatrists and other raters. The ratings, based on the videotapes, are now being analyzed.